If Only
by myprovincialife
Summary: Anna begins to worry when Kristoff is late returning from an ice harvesting delivery. She wished she had told him something that she needed to admit before he left. Kristanna with some sisterly comfort.


_**If Only**_

 **Title based on the song 'If Only (Quartet) from The Little Mermaid Broadway Musical.**

* * *

November was always a month of terrible weather. It was already the ninth day and Anna could only recall the rain stopping twice since the month had began. However on the tenth day it became worse as lightning struck through Anna's large window. She got up out of her king sized bed and closed the curtains, hoping that the sound of distant thunder and the flashes of light would disappear.

It was only three in the afternoon and Anna had spent the day worrying about Kristoff. He'd been gone for three days on a trip to the mountainous regions of the area to deliver ice. He said he would have been back by last night and Anna was severely worried by lunch as the rain was harsh and she couldn't help but think the worst of the situation. Anna had been terrified of what the weather could hold ever since her parents were struck during one of the worst storms to ever strike the area. Not to mention the eternal winter which she didn't like to admit, still haunted her in her nightmares.

She flinched again as the thunder grew closer. She gathered herself out of bed, pulling one of Kristoff's old jumpers over her head which she'd stolen from the laundry room one day mid October. When he'd questioned her about it she had said that she just loved how it reminded her of him and helped keep her company whilst he was doing business. He'd just laughed at the remark as that was such an Anna thing to do.

Anna went into the long corridor in the search for her sister. Today was business day and she knew that Elsa would be spending the whole day in the study filling out important files that would need to be sent out all over the world. Usually she'd leave her be as she was always reminded of how Elsa sometimes needed her alone time too, but this time was different. She needed comfort.

She peeked through the tall door to see Elsa sat at her desk.

"Elsa?" Anna spoke in a small voice.

Elsa turned her attention to the door and saw the head of her red headed sister in the doorway. She knew what was wrong. She stood up and walked over to the smaller girl and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Anna felt tears beginning to reform. "Where is he? He said he'd be home by now."

"He'll be back soon Anna. The weather has probably just slowed down the journey." She brought her sister over to an old looking chair and sat her down. "Is that Kristoff's?" She said indicating to the worn out jumper.

Anna nodded. "It smells like him." Elsa chuckled. "What?"

"You two are so sappy you know that right." She smiled as she saw the smile light up on her sisters face.

Anna's smile faded and her face turned back to worry. "I'm so scared Elsa, what if something happens to him. Oh Elsa, I couldn't live without him."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Listen to me, he's going to be fine. This storm isn't the worst to ever hit Arendelle, we both know that." An awkward silence followed. "He's going to be fine Anna. I promise."

"I never told him I loved him."

"What?"

"In books they always say how they never got to tell their significant other that they loved them. And then something tragic always happens. And oh my gosh Elsa."

Elsa handed Anna a tissue. "He's been courting you for months and you've never even told him you loved him?"

Anna's voice went soft and small. "No. I mean, he told me once. But I never said it back, I was too scared. After Hans and what he said to me. I was too scared. He told me a few weeks ago when we were baking cupcakes, well I mean we attempted to, it just ended up in a flour fight."

"Hold on, a flour fight? Anna please tell me you cleaned up after yourself because it's not fair making all that mess and leaving the maids to do it."

"Yes yes we did! Anyway, we ended up tackling each other on the floor and he just said it and I wanted to say it back, and I nearly did."

"What do you mean by you nearly said it?"

"Well I said 'I love' and then I got scared and said 'your nose.' Like who even says that? What was I thinking?"

Elsa laughed. "Do you have a secret nose fetish that you haven't told me about?"

This was enough to make Anna calm down and a smirk began to appear on her face. "Elsa, stop making me smile, I'm supposed to be-. I mean, I am concerned for him."

"It's what sisters do." Elsa's face grew more serious as she looked at her younger sister's face. She could see the worry building up in her eyes as if it was just going to explode from her. "Hey, look at me. He's going to be fine."

"But what if he isn't. I don't think I could live without him Elsa."

"Listen to me Anna, Kristoff is strong. Stronger than you may think. I wouldn't let him go off and do half of the jobs he does if I didn't believe that he was safe. He's been doing this for years Anna, he knows what he's doing. I know he's later than promised but something might have come up-"

"What if he doesn't want to be with me and he's not coming back on purpose." Anna slumped against the wall and sunk onto the floor until her knees were curled up into her chest and her head was rested in her hands.

"Anna stop talking what-ifs. Just take a nap. I think it's needed okay?" Anna tried to refuse but Elsa dragged her towards her bedroom and made her lie down.

"Elsa I really don't want to sleep right now." Anna said sleepily, contradicting herself with a yawn.

"Anna I'll stay here until you wake up, just get some rest." Elsa decided to reside to the chair in the corner of Anna's room and grabbed a book to read. She looked over at Anna. She didn't even last one minute, typical. So stubborn. Elsa placed the book down and fell into a slumber herself, hoping that her words about Kristoff were true. She prayed he was safe so he could come home to Anna, she hated seeing her little sister like this.

* * *

Two hours later Elsa was awoken by the sound of a knock on Anna's door. She moved from the chair and silently made her way to the door making sure she didn't wake Anna in the process.

She opened the door to see a very tired looking Kristoff stood in the doorway.

"Kristoff? Oh my goodness, how I'm happy to see you." Elsa whispered excitedly. Kristoff gave her a look that said 'why on earth are you whispering and where on earth is Anna.' Elsa moved away from the door to reveal a clearly exhausted Anna fast asleep in her bed. "She's been so worried about you. She's was worried when you didn't come home last night and I don't think she slept at all." Kristoff rushed over to by her side and brushed a piece of stray hair from her braids behind her ear. "She was even more worried today, she wouldn't stop crying so I made sure she got a nap before she fainted or something from exhaustion."

"My poor Anna." Was all Kristoff could say. He unintentionally made her cry, something he never wanted to do.

Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey I'm going to finish signing some paperwork, make sure you're here when she wakes up. She'll be relieved to see you." Kristoff smiled back and sat on the floor next to Anna brushing his fingers across her tear stained cheeks.

Anna hummed as she felt his touch and her eyes flickered open slowly and heavily. "Kristoff?"

"Hi." He smiled back at her.

"Wait I'm not dreaming am I? You're really here? Please tell me you're really here." She sat upright and placed her little hands on his warm, flushed cheeks.

He kissed one of her hands and then placed them into his own calloused hands. "I'm here." Before he knew it her arms were around his neck and her head was pressed against his shoulder, her nose brushing against his neck. He could feel her soft breaths in his ear.

Anna had fresh tears forming, he was home, he was really here. After a long moment of hugging Anna punched Kristoff's arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kristoff chuckled.

"I didn't think you were going to come back, I thought you'd left me." She sighed and fell back into his warm body. "Why are you late?"

He whispered in her ear,"Hey I'm not going anywhere feistypants. We had to stop yesterday because of the storm so it took us longer than anticipated to get home."

"I'm just glad you're here now." She looked up towards his face and they inched forwards until their lips finally met. To Anna it felt like a reassurance that she didn't even know she needed. The kiss was passionate and filled with all the love that the two of them had for each other, even if one of them was too scared to admit it.

They pulled away and Kristoff could see the tiredness in Anna's eyes. "Hey freckles, why don't you get some rest, you look exhausted."

"But-"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here." He smiled.

"Lie with me?" She said in a small voice and after Kristoff didn't reply, she'd wondered if he had even heard her.

"Anna I don't think-"

"Please." How anyone would be able to resist that puppy dog face he didn't know. He climbed into bed next to her and began tracing small circles on her back, hoping that it would be enough to soothe her into a deep sleep.

After he was sure she was asleep he traced the words 'I love you' against her back and placed a small kiss in-between her gown covered shoulder blades.

Anna who was in fact not asleep turned around to face Kristoff so that they were looking at each other dead in the eyes. She placed her hands on each of his cheeks kissing him gently but full of passion and love. "I love you too." And with that they both smiled and fell into a slumber both certain of their feelings for one another.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. It's summer now and I have all these ideas just waiting to explode out of me. Sometimes my ideas are coming faster than my brain can form them into English sentences but hey ho. I hope there are no errors in this but if there is please let me know and I'll correct them. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ellie x**


End file.
